The Most Important Day
by immafullait22
Summary: It's the most important day of Hermione's life, so far. But is she ready?


**A/N: I know I should be working on "Babysitting a Colour Changing Monster." I really, really do. But this was old, and I just found it on my friend's computer. So I hope you like it! By the way, Emma and Lexie are OCs, but you don't need to worry about them…yet…**

Hermione took a deep breath, staring into the mirror. "This is it," she muttered, "The most important day of my life…so far."

A long white dress confined her body. Sleeveless, flowing, and beautiful, the dress went wonderfully with her freshly done hair and makeup. A necklace with a pretty silver chain and a lovely blue pendant was wrapped around her neck. It was a gift from her soon-to-be-husband, and in this case, 'something blue'. Hermione's hair was done up like it had been for the Yule Ball. Her veil was placed perfectly on her head.

They had told her everything would be alright. Hermione's maid of honor said that everything was going smoothly. And yet, Hermione was still nervous. Maybe it was just a woman thing. It was the same for almost every woman. She was scared that something would go dreadfully wrong- that she'd trip while walking down the aisle, or she'd be left at the altar with a broken heart. Her best man had told her that both scenarios were highly unlikely.

There was a knock. Hermione looked away from the mirror to see who her guest was. Ginny came waltzing in, all dressed up and ready. The red-haired witch wore a cobalt blue gown that swished gracefully with every step she took. "Wow, Ginny," Hermione said in awe, "You look…" Ginny grinned and shook her head.

"Please. I'm just background. Besides, compared to how you look right now, I look like a troll. They won't be able to take their eyes off you! Especially my brother." Hermione blushed. Just then, the bridesmaids came wandering in.

"But it'll be uneven!" "Emma, can you stop worrying about the damn-wow!"

Hermione smiled at her friends. Emma, Lexie, and Luna all stood in the doorway, wearing their own cobalt blue dresses. Emma's hair was pinned back in a neat bun, Lexie's hair hung around her face as usual, and Luna's hair was curled. Lexie and Emma both beamed at Hermione, while Luna stared at her with her usual vague, dreamy expression. "You look pretty, Hermione."

"Thank you, Luna." Hermione said happily. But then she realized something. "What's uneven?"

"I was arranging flowers. For decoration, you see. Lexie dragged me off to see you and I didn't finish the other side. It's off by three flowers." Emma reported. Hermione sighed, "Will you go fix it?"

Lexie rolled her eyes as Emma walked out, "Honestly Hermione, the obsessive-compulsive thing is really hard to tolerate. Emma's bad enough." Hermione just chuckled at her strawberry blonde companion.

Lexie left soon after that, and Luna drifted away as well. Ginny stayed with the bride, fidgeting with the bouquet for a moment. "Are you…" she trailed off.

Hermione bit her lip, "I'm nervous. Ginny, what if-"

"Don't you start! You've been stressing out all day, and these 'what-if' scenarios aren't helping you worth dung." Ginny scooted closer to Hermione, "Now listen. Everything is going to be alright. The whole setting's all fixed up, everyone's dressed properly, and things are running perfectly smoothly. Your father is just downstairs, ready to walk you down the aisle and you look absolutely smashing. You're going to be great."

"Thanks, Ginny."

The girls hugged carefully so that nothing would be mussed. As they separated, Mrs. Granger appeared in the doorway. "May I come in?" she asked. "Of course, Mrs. Granger" Ginny replied. She gave Hermione one last smile, and left. Mrs. Granger sat quietly across from her daughter. "How are you holding up?" Hermione started to shrug, but then shook her head.

"Mum, I'm scared."

Mrs. Granger smiled gently. "Now, Hermione. Everything is going to be just fine. I know exactly how you're feeling. Believe it or not, I was feeling the same as you a little more than 25 years ago."

"Really?"

"Oh, I was a nervous wreck! I believed so strongly that something would go wrong that nobody could convince me otherwise. I wouldn't stop pacing, I was wringing my hands over and over, and I was rambling terribly. But the others were right; everything worked out wonderfully. And I had you only five years later." Mrs. Granger gently smoothed down her daughter's hair. "I'm sure you'll be just fine. I promise."

Hermione sniffed, "You're going to make me cry."

"Well don't do that. Your mascara will run."

Hermione fought the urge to wipe her eyes. "Mum, nobody's told me what I really need to hear. What I really want to know."

"And here I was, thinking you were the clever one. Dear, he's in the other room worrying about the same things. He loves you, you know."

"I know…"

Mrs. Granger stood, pulling Hermione up with her. "Now," she said, holding up a small velvet box that was sitting in her hand, "Your necklace is blue, your dress is new, and you borrowed Ginny's heels. Something old."

Mrs. Granger flipped open the box. A pair of pretty sapphire earrings sat inside. Hermione gasped, "Oh Mum, they're lovely!"

Mrs. Granger helped her daughter put the earrings on one by one. Hermione turned around to look at her reflection. The earrings were just enough; not too flashy, but not totally impossible to notice. Hermione smiled, "Thank you, mum." She turned back to her mother, "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I need to go downstairs to help out. Do you think you'll be alright until your father comes to get you? It'll only be a few minutes now."

Hermione nodded and Mrs. Granger went back downstairs. The bride spent her last few minutes before the wedding pacing nervously. _'This is it…'_

A few minutes later, her train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened, and Mr. Granger popped his head in. He paused in the doorway for a moment, and then walked in. Hermione smiled anxiously, "Is it time already?"

Mr. Granger nodded slightly as Hermione walked over to him. She reached out and gently straightened her father's tie. Mr. Granger looked sad, stressed, and apprehensive. Hermione gave her father a soft smile. "It's alright, Daddy." And then on a more worried note, "Please don't cry!"

Mr. Granger chuckled, wrapping his arms carefully around her. "My little girl is all grown up now." He murmured. Hermione stared up at him, "I'll always be your little girl." Mr. Granger smiled, "I know. And, I suppose that boy will take care of you…"

"Oh, he will. I know he will."

"It's time, sweetheart."

They walked down a couple flights to the ground floor of the Burrow. Taking their positions, Hermione hooked her arm in her father's. Ginny smiled at her, "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

The march started. The bridesmaids went first with the groomsmen. Then the maid of honor and the best man, Ginny and Harry respectively. And then it was Hermione's turn.

The march seemed long, and the ceremony longer. But when all was said and done, the priest said the words Hermione was waiting for.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Hermione beamed up at her husband, the love of her life. Ron beamed back, his blue eyes alight. And as their lips connected, the only thing Hermione could hear was:

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you: Mr. and Mrs. Ronald Weasley."


End file.
